Flirting 101
by MarronChestnut
Summary: Beastboy is horrible at flirting so Robin decides to help him by giving him 5 tips on flirting.
1. Robin's 5 Tips

Disclaimer: don't own teen titans and if I did there would be a season six enjoy

It was a normal day in the titans tower so far a crime free day.

A certain green skinned boy was walking down the hall towards Raven's room not knowing he was being followed

_**KNOCK KNOCK** _

Beastboy spit on his hands as if it was hair gel running it through his hair and doing a breath check. "What" Raven slightly opening the door so he could only see her eyes and mouth.

Beastboy put his arm own the wall and leaned towards Raven "So Raven come her often."

"I live here idiot"

"Sorry Rae I guess I just got lost in your eyes."Beastboy winked

"Come back when you get better pickup lines."Raven said as she shut the door.

(Poor kid he needs to learn how to properly flirt with girls instead using those cheesy pick up lines.") Robin said to himself hiding behind a plant

"Next to Star's room." Beastboy said

**_KNOCK KNOCK_**

Starfire open her door wide for Beastboy to see her clean spotless room.

"Yes friend Beastboy"Starfire smiled.

"I was just wondering if you wearing space pants cause your butt out of this world"Beastboy smirked.

"Friend Beastboy I have attired the skirt not of the space pants you speak of."Starfire said.

"Unmm Star it was suppose to be a... umm .. nevermind-" Beastboy stammered.

"Is that all Beastboy."Starfire asked.

"UMM yea I guess so."he answered.

Starfire close the door.

(Strike 2 man.) Robin shaked his head in disappointment

Beastboy started to walked to the main room

Robin was still hiding behind the plant watching Beastboy from affair he threw a mysterious ball towards Beastboy.

Beastboy watched the ball roll towards his direction "What the?" Beastboy picked it up

Once he picked the ball up gas immediately came out;Beastboy dropped the ball everything started to get blurry and he started to yawn uncontrollably.

Beastboy was now on the floor barley conscious only to see a person with black hair appear from behind a plant with a mask on before he fainted.

Beastboy woke up only to be blind folded and tied up on a chair

Robin removed the blind fold; "Robin what are you doing man are you and Cy pranking me it's not funny."

"This is not a prank I'm trying to help you."Robin said

Beastboy looked shocked."With what am I sick or something."

"Your not sick I'm trying to help you with flirting."Robin answered.

Beastboy smirked,"What are you talking about my flirting is amazing."

Now it was Robin's turn to smirk "Beastboy I've watched you flirt your horrible, space pant really and lost in your eyes to cheesy"

"Wait a minute I said those pick up lines a few minutes ago have you been watching me."Beastboy questioned.

"Yes I've it my job as hero to help victims from villains."Robin said

"So what do my lines have to do with it."Beastboy questioned again.

"I saying that your pick lines are so bad it's a crime."Robin said.

"That's cooled man."Beastboy said

"Hey it's the truth and the truth hurts just like your pick lines."Robin said

"So Beastboy do you want my help or not."Robin said

"I don't really have a choice."Beastboy said

"Nope"

"Dude do I still have to be tied up."Beastboy asked.

"Yep"Robin smirked.

"Why"Beastboy asked

"Because you and I both know that you'll leave and you need all the help you can get and that's me."Robin said.

Beastboy gave up "So whats first."

Robin gave Beastboy and notepad and a pen "Your gonna wanna take notes."

"How I cant even move my arms."

"Right." Robin loosed the rope around Beastboy's arms so he can write.

Robin smiled. "I"ll give you 5 tips for flirting 5. **_NEVER COMPLIMENT HER EYES INSTEAD GIVE HER A LOOK."_**

Beastboy looked confused."Why."

"Because if you tell a girl she have nice eyes she'll think your just a loser bum who's hitting on her, but if you give her a sexy mysterious look she'll be insistently attracted to you like Stafire is towards me."Robin stated.

'How is Star even attracted to you never take off your mask."Beastboy asked.

"There's some things that should be left unanswered."Robin said.

"4.**_IF YOUR GONNA COMPLIMENT HER MAKE SURE ITS ORIGINAL AND BRING UP THE_**_** PAST**."_Robin said.

"Wait why the past."Beastboy asked

"You need the past because it shows the girl that you care about her and that you remember everything about her and if your gonna compliment her make sure it's original ,because it shows that you didn't just look up pick lines on the internet."

"3.**_GIVE HER SPACE."_**Robin said

"Every girl needs space she doesn't want you to be following her like a lost puppy trust me if you give her space she'll start to go to you,why do you think Starfire always coming to me its because I give her space."

"2._**MAKE HER HAPPY"**_Robin said.

"You need to make her happy if she's bored she loses interest she doesn't want a boring person or dull guy try to make laugh or smile just show that your not boring.""

1._**RELAX."**_Robin said.

"Number one rule be relaxed if your trying to hard or to nervous she's wont want to talk to you it'll just be awkward for the both of you; just be relaxed or act casual or as if nothings happening she'll be relaxed too and and she'll want to talk to you more.

Beastboy was still taking notes."Genius of course."

Robin untied Beastboy "Now go and use those tips."

Beastboy left Robin's room and went to the main room

Raven was sitting on the couch reading

(Now's my chance)Beastboy thought


	2. Starfire's 5 Tips

Beastboy made his way to towards Raven he sat two seats away from her

Raven was to invested in her book to pay any attention to Beastboy

Beastboy sat there quietly and started to get nervous Beastboy turned to look at the book Raven was reading_ "Harry Potter"._

"You know Raven I read that book."

'Ok"Raven said emotionless without looking away from her book.

"Ya it was pretty good."

Raven rolled her eyes closed her book placed it on the table and turned her direction towards Beastboy knowing he wanted attention from her "Really what did you enjoy from the book ."

Beastboy didn't except her to ask him that " Ummmm ...lly u..mm.m.. enough about the book so how was you day."Beastboy said trying hard to avoid the question.

Raven opened her book and gave her attention toward the book once again ."It was fine before you came."

Beastboy lowered his head and started to walk away from Raven."Sorry."

(Wow he really sincere, he's acting really different he'll usually say some dumb pun and continue to bother me,but instead he walked off."Raven thought, watching Beastboy wake off from the corner of her eye.

Beastboy sat down on the kitchen chair watching Raven carefully.

Starfire flew in joyful as ever"What a glorious day were are the having.

Starfire notice Beastboy sitting down by himself

(What is he staring at)Starfire thought,but didn't realize that she was staring dead at him.

Beastboy shivered and felt he was being watch, Beastboy turned around and saw Starfire giving him an eerie unblinking stare.

"Can I help you Star."Beastboy asked.

"Please friend Beatboy tell me what is the matter."Starfire said

Raven closed her book got up and left the main room not wanting to over hear their conversation.

Beastboy sighed."Star have you ever had an one-sided love."

"Sadly friend yes."Starfire joined him with a sigh.

"Star I really like Rae both I don't know how to make like me back."Beastboy confessed,

Star almost screamed with joy "I knew you had some feeling for friend Raven.

"Star do you have flirting tips ."Beastboy asked.

"Yes."Starfire pulled Beastboy to the couch and got a lot of teen magazines.

"OK friend let us begin."Starfire said.

"It says here **1.****HANG AROUND OTHER GIRLS-****_That will surly make the girl your trying to pursue come to you._**

**_2\. LOOK GOOD LOOKING-If you the smell bad or look the bad she will clearly not be attracted to smelly guy and a least try to be sexy_**

**_3\. BE ROMANTIC-She'll love someone who can make her feel special_**

**_4\. BE GENTLEMAN-She'll want a man respects her, treat her equally_**

**_5\. BE INTELLIGENT- No woman want a dumb jock we want a intelligent man._**

"Wow Star do you think does will work."Beastboy said unsure

"I am the sure."Starfire smiled.

"Well if you say so."Beastboy said still feeling unsure.

**Authors note:I'M SO SORRY THAT IT LITERALLY TOOK ME LIKE FOREVER TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER And this chapter is terribly short I'm sorry guys.**


	3. Cyborg's 5 Tips

Raven decided she was bored with the book she was reading never in her life did she think that would happen but she did read that book 5 times, time for a break .

Raven decided to go to the garage and help Cyborg fix his car even though they both knew that car is literally perfect they both like pretend there more flaws to fix she had to admit ever since the day Cyborg car was stolen by those loser they been closer than ever she always looked at him as an older brother and she knew that he looked at her as an little sister that he'll always try to protect she love the older brother sister relationship that they had and would change.

Raven pulled down her hood and got a wrench lightly tapping it on the car so it would sound like she as doing something put she didn't want to cause a scratch on the car

"Hey Raven."Cyborg said.

"Hi."Raven responded

* * *

Beastboy was thinking about Starfire's tips and decided to use them one Raven and he hope they'll be more successful than Robin's tips.

Beastboy didn't want to admit it to himself ,but he was following Raven he saw her go to the garage and he knew Cyborg would be there when it came to the garage that was like his second room. Beastboy put on some cologne and combed down his hair. Beastboy took a bunch of pictures with his fans of they were girls.

(OK I look good looking and have pictures with girls I'm already intelligent romantic and a perfect gentleman)Beastboy thought right before he enter he garage.

* * *

Garage

Raven was now under the car screwing in some nuts and bolts she heard the door open but she really didn't car. Her conversation with Cyborg has been better low ,but she didn't mind she prefer it quiet she had more time to focus on the car

"Hey Cy."Beastboy greeted

Raven dropped her wrench once she heard that voice.

Raven got up and saw Beastboy having a conversation with notice that he combed his hair and was that cologne she ha to admit he looked good but he probably had a date with one of fan ever once in a while he would do that ,this was just one of those days.

Beastboy walked past Cyborg and toward Raven she had a marked of oil on her face it made her look like she as a football player right before a game or like she was in a intense paint war game it made her look cute to him. He handed her bunch of wrench like they were flowers and pushed his phone in front of her face all she saw was a bunch a girls surrounding Beastboy

"You look cute without with you hood down."Beastboy said bluntly.

"Thanks."Raven said she put her hood back on she placed the wrenches on the tool desk and moved his phone from her face.

"I'm gonna go ."Raven said and left the room.

Beastboy sat down and looked stressed"Why does this keep happening."

Cyborg walked up to Beastboy "So what was that about"

"I like Raven."

"Really."Cyborg said with his brother nature hitting him

"I Love Her."

"Oh"

"I need help Cy do you have any tip or anything I already got some from Robin and Starfire."Beastboy said.

Cyborg laugh at the fact that he's getting tips from a alien who's never had a human boyfriend and a boy who doesn't know who to have fun.

"Ok now its time o learn form the master."

_** 5 't be annoying ~ GIRLS Don't like annoying people so calling her weird or too dark that's not gonna help you.  
**_

_** 4\. Surprise Her~Give a gift something she'll like  
**_

_** 3\. TREAT her equally~Raven is a tough girl and she wouldn't want to be protect or treated like a girly girl who cant do anything she'll want to be treated equally pick your moments**_

_** 2\. Hug Her and Kiss Her~Hug and Kiss her pick your moments with Raven **_

_** 1\. Be your self~ don't change to much be yourself**_

"Wow Cy when did you get all of these idea."Beastboy asked

"Well when you've be dating as long as I have you learn some things."Cyborg said proudly.

"Thanks."Beastboy said and left the room and looked for Raven.

* * *

After Raven left the garage and went to Starfires Room

**_KNOCK KNOCK _**

_Starfire opened the door_

_Raven couldn't believe this was happening she about to go to Starfire for advice about Beastboy it's now or never.  
_

_Raven walked in she noticed how bright her room was she had gogerous view of the ocean the color of her room was a beautiful shade of purple and with a hint of pink it was so clean it looked beautiful in here while her room was the completely opposite she had books scattered everywhere and color of her room dark purple didn't really it make it stand out just blend in with the dark.  
_

_Starfire was sitting on her bed she patted her bed inviting Raven to sit._

_"So friend do you need something."Starfire asked. _

_"Yes it's about Beastboy I don't know what's going own with that."Raven said._

_Starfire mentally screamed in her head she wanted Beastboy and Raven to end up together_

_"Well do you the like him."Starfire asked.  
_

_Raven started to blush and didn't want want to answer that question _

_Starfire smiled once she saw Raven blush "So is that the yes."_

_Raven was still blushing."Maybe"_

_"Friend Raven you should just tell him your feeling and hope he returns them back."Starfire smiled again already knowing Beastboy would return the her feelings.  
_

_"Thanks Star."Raven said._

**_AUTHORS NOTES: Thanks for the review i hope you like it  
_**


End file.
